


Take Me Home

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: This is for the introverts and those in general who get tired from socializing. Obvious Pulp Fiction reference included.





	1. Take Me Home

The whole room laughed at Jesse's ridiculous story, and you cringed at the loud noise.

Hanzo leaned over and whispered something in Jesse's ear, the archer's gaze studying you. Jesse glanced at you with a lazy smile and then moved the arm you were leaning on, the human one (because it was softer), to pull you in closer.

"No," you protested softly, pouting. You pushed his arm back down to his side and buried your face between his shoulder and the sofa. You were trying to hide.

"We should go," Hanzo almost hissed in Jesse's ear.

"Well," Jesse said loudly, with a grin, "I got an early mornin'. Should get goin'. C'mon Hanzo."

The others groaned and complained a little, but they didn't try to convince him to stay. Jesse made sure to thank them for the invitation and their hospitality. He shook hands with the guys and hugged the gals. He kept them all smiles. Hanzo's approach was was less smiles and more politeness. They probably knew the real reason you all were leaving, but they didn't voice it. Nor did they tease.

"C'mon, Honey Bunny," Jesse said, offering you his hand. You took it and let him pull you up and lead you towards the door. Hanzo followed behind you, taking your other hand.

Jesse drove and Hanzo put you in the back seat of the car. They talked between themselves without drawing your attention or inviting your opinion. They just let you sit.

You arrived at your shared apartment. Jesse opened the car door for you while Hanzo unlocked the lobby door.

Up in the apartment itself, Hanzo stopped Jesse from reaching for you. The archer looked you over with his brows pushed together, a furrow between them. You stared back at him, admiring his beautiful face, but otherwise offering nothing.

"Let me," he eventually said.

Jesse nodded and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

Hanzo took your hand and led you to the bedroom. He had you stand next to the bed. A soothing silence blanketed the apartment, and a single lamp cast a dim light across the room. He carefully and gently removed your jacket and your shirt. He let you lean on him when it came time to remove your bottom half. You wrapped an arm around his shoulders to steady yourself. You lifted each foot for him when he took off your pants and slid down your underwear.

You wrapped your other arm around him and squeezed, a silent signal to stand here with you just a few seconds more. He returned the gesture, careful not to squeeze too hard. He didn't ask you how you were. He let you rest your face against his neck. You pressed your nose into his soft, black hair and breathed in his scent. You smelled a hint of his matching shampoo and conditioner. Mint. He must have showered this morning.

"To bed with you," he said, pulling away. His deep voice was already soothing you. You felt sleepy.

He pulled down the covers, and you got in. He pulled the blankets back over you. The soft sheets and the thick, down comforter weighed heavily on your body. You immediately felt relief and sighed. Hanzo switched off the lamp and left you to just be you.

>>>

You awoke in the morning with a man on either side of you. You sat up and surveyed the state of the bed. Jesse had pulled the blankets to his side, leaving Hanzo curled up and cold on the other. Jesse's mouth was hanging open and breathing morning breath in your direction. Hanzo was busy trying to be a polite bedmate on the edge of the bed.

"I told you. We need _separate blankets_ ," Hanzo ground out.


	2. Relax, Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic has turned into some general MacHanzo x Reader domestic fluff. Enjoy.

Being that you didn't have the mercenary skills that your boyfriends did, you had less to give to the household than them. Or that's what you thought. Nevertheless, between the three of you, money still ran a little tight sometimes. When the little luxuries came down to the last portion, you were the one who always made sure to save that last little bit between the three of you. A piece of dark chocolate was passed from mouth to mouth until the last bite was gone. Hanzo held his tongue when you reused his favourite tea leaves. It was you little way of giving back without actually having any money.

It was different when it came to toiletries. After being hissed at by you and Hanzo over using your special face wash one too many times, he chewed on his unlit cigarillo with narrowed eyes.

"Like a pair a' cats, you are," he said.

Hanzo looked ready to claw Jesse's hat off his head at that remark, but you stopped him. Clearly, it was your turn to take care of the archer. You spied his slightly greasy hair and decided to make him shower with you. He didn't protest.

You ran the water at the boiling hot temperature that he liked, gently pulled his hair from its tie, and pushed him in first. The shower itself consisted of pretending to wash his hair for him, but really, you spent a good five or ten minutes massaging his scalp. Unlike you, he never got dandruff, the lucky ass, so you especially enjoyed running your fingers through his soft, conditioned hair.

Freshly washed and ready to face the rest of the day, the two of you left the bathroom to find Jesse. He was lounging on the worn, dirty chair outside on the tiny apartment balcony, smoking his cigarillo. A strange, white thing had settled on his face. You and Hanzo approached the balcony doors to get a better look. It was a Korean My Beauty Diary mask from one of the many boxes Hana kept giving all the agents. You wondered if she was sponsored by them, because the boxes were starting take up all the space under the sink. The cigarillo stuck out of the mouth hole of the mask.

"He looks..." Hanzo sniffed, "And surely the smoking cancels the effect of the mask..."

You glanced at each other, him with a small frown, and you with an amused half-smile.

"I don't understand," he said, leaving it at that.

"We had a relaxing time. Let him have his. No matter how ridiculous he looks," you shrugged, "You know he doesn't care how he looks like we do, anyway."

"I cannot argue with that."


	3. Hanzo Needs Backup

The first time Hanzo came home with a piercing, you gave him a compliment and handed him his coffee. Extra milk, extra sugar. After drinking so much tea, he couldn't stand the bitterness of black like Jesse did. You fawned over him a little and gave him a hug. You were just happy he was home. His cheeks developed a faint pink at your attention.

"I approve," Jesse said, lifting his own mug in a toast to add emphasis.

Hanzo raised his eyebrow at McCree's approval. They were so different in their personal tastes when it came to appearances, that you thought Hanzo might be discouraged just from hearing Jesse's words.

>>>

You were proven wrong when Hanzo came home again with another piercing.

"When can I touch that one?!" You asked, excitedly.

"When it heals," Hanzo answered curtly, his dark eyes darting between you and Jesse, "You do not...mind that I did this?"

"Nah," Jesse said with a smile, "It's yer face, anyhow."

Hanzo visibly relaxed, and Jesse moved in to wrap his free arm around the archer's shoulders. You mirrored Jesse's movements, and Hanzo was squeezed between you. He smiled and rested his forehead on Jesse's shoulder.

After the hug-fest was over, Hanzo spoke up again.

"So...do you mind if I..."

His eyes settled on you.

"Hanzo," Jesse said, raising an eyebrow in disbelief, "You know we probably won't mind. Whatever it is."

"I was thinking of cutting my hair. I have had this haircut for years now. It is time for a change."

The corners of your mouth fell a little as you fought to keep from looking sad. His hair was one of your favourite things about him. You loved touching it and rubbing his scalp.

"I can still massage your head, right?"

His face grew serious at the sight of your sad expression.

"Yes. Of course."

"Oh, well, then," you said, perking up instantly, "Do it!"

>>>

The next day, you woke later than usual to find Jesse and Hanzo arguing in the kitchen.

"She didn't mean it that way," Jesse told Hanzo.

You walked into the kitchen, still groggy and in your sleeping clothes. They turned to you, but you waved them off. Hanzo turned back to Jesse.

"How do you know that," Hanzo demanded, "She knows that I was the one who..."

Jesse sighed. He was leaning against the counter casually, holding his coffee mug, and Hanzo was sitting at the kitchen table nursing his tea.

"You can't keep beating yourself down over something that happened so many years ago. Yer like a god-danged broken record player!"

"I do not even know what that is!"

There was a short silence between them. You were busy making your own coffee. It was halfway between theirs, some milk and some sugar.

"Shimada," Jesse said, sternly.

"What, _McCree_?"

"You're good enough."

The two men stared at each other long enough that you thought Hanzo might disagree. He eventually let his head drop into his hands and nodded. Jesse put his mug near the sink and walked towards the door.

He paused, gave you a quick kiss behind the ear, and a point from his finger gun.

"You, too."

And he left. You walked up to the table and put a hand to Hanzo's shoulder to squeeze it gently. He looked up and attempted a smile at you. You could see his eyes were red from unshed tears. Seeing Hanzo like this makes you feel grateful that Jesse is here, too. Between the three of you, there's always someone around to lean on.

>>>

Later that day is when Hanzo came home with his new haircut. He walked through the door with a small, pleased smile on his face, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

You held back your approval until he let you run your fingers over the shaved area. It was so soft. He sighed happily, confirming that yes, you could still give his scalp a massage there.

"I'm only teasing," you said, grinning, "I love it."

His face cracked into one of those rare smiles that actually showed teeth.

"Hey, now. Ain't no one smilin' like that in here without me knowin' why."


	4. Hell, Nah

After a day at the movies, you greeted Hanzo and Jesse when they came home.

"You...you shoulda have seen, ha," Jesse paused to lean forward to slap his thighs and laugh, "You should have seen Hanzo's face when the...ah, man," he wiped a tear away.

"He had it coming," Hanzo said from behind clenched teeth.

You waited with widened eyes for them to finish the story. Either of them. The way Hanzo had stark lines between his brow and the way McCree couldn't finish a sentence intrigued you.

"There was no need for that man to act in the manner he did. I have plenty of _pardners_ as it is," Hanzo said with air quotes for the word 'pardners.'

"Oh, man. Hanzo. Yer killin' me. _Pardners_ ," Jesse said to Hanzo, winking, "You like me."

Hanzo growled and punched Jesse's shoulder without any real force behind his fist.

"I do not understand why you did not get angry, as well. After the remark he made about your facial hair."

"Look at me," Jesse said, fluffing his beard with his fingers and smiling, "You think I care?"

You raised an eyebrow, still waiting for the story to be told.

"Anyway, long story short. Hanzo may be small, but he sure can knock a fella out. One punch!"

"Who? Why? What did this dude do?" You demanded.

"This one guy. He was covered head-to-toe n' tattoos and had spacers the size of your head! And he sat down next to Hanzo, put his arm around 'im, and said some pick-up line I didn't quite catch."

Hanzo blushed.

"I am not ready for that kind of attention so soon after changing my appearance."

"You could have said nope. Instead 'ah deckin' him."

"I was worried he would try to talk to you next..."

"Ohhh. Ohhhhhhh. I see," Jesse said, grinning like a madman and sidling up to Hanzo.

" _Not a word_. It's bedtime, anyway," Hanzo said, trying to sneak away to head to the bedroom.

"He can say what he likes," McCree said to you, watching Hanzo walk away, "I know he went with me to see the movie, 'cuz he was worried little ol' me would be lonely. He cares."

"Did he enjoy your taste in movies?"

"Hell, nah," Jesse replied, still grinning and heading to the kitchen, "But he went, anyway."

You were suddenly worried. You stopped Jesse from walking further.

"Is this gonna get you guys arrested?"

"No. We've done worse and come out alright. If need be, we'll volunteer for some mission tomorrow and high-tail it. If you're really worried," he replied, briefly taking your chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"No, you're right. I'm sure you guys have been through worse."

You shook it off and followed Hanzo to the bedroom.


	5. Don't Be Rude Jesse-San

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't laugh too hard, but I just realized this week that all my files for this fic were misspelled "machanzo". Oh, well. Guess I'll stick with that.

After almost being bullied into agreeing, you cried a few tears of joy and hugged them both. If Jesse hadn't spent his portion of the money on your ticket, you wouldn't have been able to afford to go to Japan with Hanzo. Hanzo was going for obvious reasons. While immensely amusing imagining you and Jesse trying to navigate Kyoto without him, he worried specifically for your state of mind in case you got lost.

The trip itself was short. Too short, but it was the best the three of you could afford lately. It was just long enough to see Kinkaku-ji, the golden temple. You had joked once to them that you wanted to see it before it burned down again.

>>>

Jesse greeted you both enthusiastically when you arrive home.

"Thank the lord you're home," he exclaimed, gathering you into his arms and lifting you.

"You missed us that much, Cowboy?"

Before Jesse put you down, you noticed something was off. Jesse turned to Hanzo and attempted to give him the same treatment as he gave you. Hanzo obliged him, letting his forehead rest on Jesse's shoulder. He was too tired from the jet lag to resist. While Hanzo was in the air, you pressed your nose to Jesse's clothes and breathed deeply.

"You smell...cleaner," you said, slowly and suspiciously.

"I have been working on him," called a female voice from the kitchen.

"Yes," whispered Jesse, putting Hanzo down and patting his topknot, "Every time I try to light up, she pounces on me faster than Genji can move. I can only smoke when she's sleeping. I'm dyin' here, guys."

"I know you're talking about me," called the voice again.

It was Dr. Angela Ziegler. You panicked a little. All you knew about her was that her last name was funny to pronounce and that she was a doctor. You didn't want to deal an extra almost-stranger in the house right after spending fifteen hours trapped on a plane full of people.

"Hanzo," you said, pulling on his sleeve like a child pulling on a parent, "Wanna get coffee? I'll pay for you."

It worked so well, you almost laughed. His blood-shot eyes turned to you slowly and seemingly painfully. He nodded equally slowly. Jesse tried to follow you out the door. Hanzo stopped him with an unsteady out-stretched hand.

"No. You are being rude to our guest," Hanzo said sternly, not even commenting on the weird fact that she was here at all, "You must entertain her. Being rude reflects on us as a whole household."

You pursed your lips, trying not to grin at how the exhaustion was making the archer behave in such a way. He gave up long ago trying to get McCree to conform to more rigid standards of ettiquette. Plus...he was leaving, too? Wasn't that rude? You didn't question it.

"Maybe she'll leave soon now that we're back?"

You tried to comfort Jesse with those lame words as you pushed Hanzo out the door.

"I'll...bring you back a venti...?"

Jesse sighed behind you as the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live in California, so I used the flight time for Los Angeles to Kansai.


	6. Uncle Genji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakeries... @_@

At least once a month, depending on the schedule of missions, you anticipated an 'Uncle Genji Day.' Called so, because he always came bearing the gifts much like a monthly Santa. He resupplied Hanzo with his favourite brand of tea and some other things you didn't recognize. Those wasn't important. What was important was the three creme-coloured boxes with the cutesy logo on the side.

Inside each box was an assortment of pastries, rolls, and buns. The flavours ranged from chocolate to matcha to almond. You each eagerly received a box. You and Jesse each opened yours, giving each other silly grins. Hanzo took out a pale green matcha roll studded with red beans from his own, and then got up to make fresh tea.

He was the only one between the three of you that was able to save a pastry or two for later, while you and Jesse happily gobbled up each sweet bite.

"Now you know the real reason I wear this belt," he said, adjusting his belt to the next notch.

You laughed and picked up a round, dark bun filled with chocolate. You bit into it. It was just the right amount of sweet, letting the chocolate flavour really shine through. You finished it before you knew it, left with a feeling of sadness, almost as if someone else ate the bun, not you.

"I saved the best for last," Genji announced, putting a small plastic package on the table. He pushed it towards Jesse.

Jesse's face lit up so fast, it was like a neon 'open' sign being flicked on at the start of a business day. You looked closer at the package. The clear plastic revealed another bun, but this time it was larger. Numerous chocolate chips peeked out from the dough, and it had a slight sheen. It spoke to you of sweetness and butter. You started to salivate inside your mouth.

"Genji, you know this is my favourite. Why do ya do this to me?"

He picked up the bun and admired it close up.

"I know you like those the best, Jesse."

"You know the tastiest way to my heart," he replied, enraptured with the treat in his hand. You immediately gave up on the idea that he might share a bite with you.

He brought it down to the table and tore into the packaging like a predator tearing into its kill.

"You know, Genji. I think if they scoot over in the bed, there'd be room in it for ya. It's real warm in there at night. Just like this bun after I microwave it."

"No," Hanzo said firmly and loudly.

"But, Ha-"

" _My own brother_ , Jesse McCree," Hanzo interrupted. His tone was a warning to press the matter no further. You were familiar with this, and rarely did you yourself press him beyond this point.

"I'm just-"

"JESSE! You are not in love with Genji, you fool! You are in love with the FUCKING BUN!"

Hanzo's outburst left Jesse mid-gesture with his mouth hanging open. Red crept across his face, and he closed his mouth, staring ahead at nothing in shock. You and Genji glanced at each other and fell into a fit of giggles.

Hanzo rolled his eyes while McCree collected himself. The remnants of the blush left a pink on his cheeks.

"Oh, c'mon. It wasn't that funny."

"I beg to differ," Genji said, shoulders shaking as the laughter died down.

"Okay, okay," you said, huffing a few more times with a wide smile, "I'm done."

>>>

Later that night in bed:

"What if I bought you the stupid bun next time, Jesse," Hanzo asked from one side of you.

"It would make me the happiest man, Hanzo. The happiest man," he replied from the other.

He wiggled closer to sigh contently in your ear, no doubt ready to dream of Japanese bakeries filled with tasty buns.


	7. Hunny Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you hate cold mornings? >[

"Why is it so cold," you whined loudly, interrupting the stillness of the morning.

"Because it's winter, Hunny Bunny," Jesse said beneath his side of the comforter.

The evidence of his presence was a mountain range of soft peaks in the thick, fluffy blanket covering his body. His mouse brown hair poked out only just.

"Why isn't the heater on?"

"Because we were sleeping," came Hanzo's apathetic reply from his side.

His shape was a lumpy spiral, with his body curled underneath and black hair fanned out on the white pillowcase. He reached up to smooth it down, and it lay perfectly. Damn him for having hair like that.

The three of you scooted closer and haphazardly smushed your bodies together. Every few minutes, someone grumpily moved their arm from underneath someone else or used a finger to scratch themselves. Hanzo gazed at you from beneath the black lashes of one eye with the other side of his face buried in the pillow. You wiggled around, trying your best to avoid Jesse's morning breath.

"Don't you love me," he teased.

"No. Who's going to make coffee?"

Silence.

You knew how this was going to go. Hanzo was going to say Jesse should do it, because he drank the most coffee out of everyone. Jesse was going to argue back that Hanzo used the most hot water because of his daily tea consumption. Hanzo would then passionately accuse Jesse of missing the point.

Before any of that could happen, you planted your hands down and wiggled out of the top of the blankets, braving the cold air above. Your strategy was to avoid ripping the blankets off of everyone. That would be cruel.

"We love you, Hunny Bunny!"

You growled in response, leaving the bedroom.

You hurried on tip toes into the kitchen and lit the gas stove. You practically slammed the kettle on the element and then stood there warming your hands. You scowled at no one in particular, because the kitchen tile was cold on your feet.

You finished making the coffee and went back to the bedroom with a mug in each hand.

They knew to thank you politely when handed their coffee, made exactly as they liked it. You crawled desperately fast through the middle of the bed and dove back under the blankets. You ignored the pillow and scooted down, pulling the blanket down over your head.

"Watch yourself!"

"Sorry," you mumbled to Hanzo.

"Hunny?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's your coffee?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader never got their coffee because fuck that cold kitchen floor.


	8. Only be Sad with Supervision

Hanzo was having one of those days where nothing is good enough, including himself. Nothing was cheering him up, and he couldn't bring himself to care for anything. He tried to isolate himself at first, spending three times the normal amount of time in the bathroom in the morning with the door locked. The locked door was unusual enough that when Hanzo came out, you and McCree were standing there to greet him.

"It's high time for some love," Jesse told him with a finger gun at the ready, and the look Hanzo gave him made you double over with laughter. You could swear Hanzo's face was going to drop off his head to the floor; he was so disgusted with the corny line.

With a little fussing, you both wrangled Hanzo into the living room. Not the bedroom; it was time to be up, not being sad in bed. Hanzo lay across your lap on the sofa, and McCree forwent a smoke break to hang out on the recliner.

"Want some tea?"

"What? Just because I am Japanese, you think that tea will fix me?!"

Oh, wow. McCree whistled. Hanzo went limp against you.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," you assured him, "No feeling guilty. Don't."

You took his hair tie out and dug your fingertips into his scalp.

"Hanzo? Look at me. It's fine."

He groaned from the scalp rub and also in mild frustration.

"Why can't you two just let me be sad..."

Jesse grinned, suppressing a giggle.

"It gives you extra wrinkles," he said, wiggling an eyebrow.

Hanzo shot up and glared at him.

"It does not!"

Hanzo turned to you with a worried look. You could see Jesse smiling in the background.

"Does it?"

"You have frown lines, Honey. Sorry to break it to you."

"I am thirty-eight. That is normal," he murmured, leaning back onto you.

"Yes, it is," you said, continuing to massage his scalp.

"You can be sad," Jesse said, "Just you can't be sad alone. Only with supervision."

Hanzo groaned again.

"Fiiiine. Just don't stop massaging my head. Thanks."

"Of course. You would always return the favour."


End file.
